Referring to FIG. 12, a typical display device 4 includes a display panel 42, a neck 44, and a base 46. The neck 44 is integrally formed with the base 46, and is connected with the display panel 42 by a pivot axis 48. The display panel 42 and the neck 44 are supported by the base 46, and can be rotated around the pivot axis 48.
It is widely held that a healthy position for a user to view a screen of the display panel 42 is such that a horizontal centerline of the display panel 42 is slightly below a horizontal line of sight of the user. However, the display device 4 is not configured to be readily adjustable to achieve this desired position. It can be troublesome and time-consuming for the user to try to adjust a working height of the display panel 42 of the display device 4. Further, the display panel 42 cannot be rotated in a plane substantially perpendicular to the base 46.
What is needed, therefore, is a display device that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.